


Meditation

by ErisDarkmoon



Series: Portraits from Azeroth [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/ErisDarkmoon
Summary: A short drabble-like exploration of my void-elf monk.
Series: Portraits from Azeroth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914361
Kudos: 1





	Meditation

The cherry tree grove was her preferred meditation spot for the simple reason that she liked the soft rain of pink petals. Even though Quel’Thalas was really nothing like the Wandering Isle, the grove always made her mildly nostalgic for home. Or perhaps she was just nostalgic for a time when she felt safe and life made sense. 

She had not chosen to study the Void. Instead she had chosen to follow her sisters: the elder an inquisitive magister who had been determined to study the alternative source of magic and her twin, a priestess who had always leaned toward the shadow. It had been a costly choice.

A dark whisper teased the edges of her senses, suggesting she harness the power of the void to punish her sisters. She deliberately pushed it away. The whispers were always closer after the tough battles and she had just left a bloody field. 

Sinking into lotus position, she embraced the reason she had sought out the monks in the first place, after the failed conversion ritual had changed her life completely. There was such peace here, such serenity. The Pandarens had learned to control their emotions, lest the Sha control them in turn. It worked just as well when turned against the whispers of the Void.

She allowed a slight smile to curve her lips as she felt her body rise to float in the air. As her mentors constantly reminded her, usually while urging a tankard of some brew upon her, there was also joy in the path of the monk. She would settle for the simple pleasure of her mind remaining her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by leveling a void elf monk. (I needed to level a void elf for the heritage armor and wanted to level a monk for the pet, thus an odd pairing was born.) The more I leveled the toon, the less I felt like the race matched the class. Since I’m a lore-junkie, I like my toons to make sense within the world. (And not just ‘because I want them that way’.) I wrote this to explore a way for the race/class combo to make sense.


End file.
